Mary Joy Larionova
"It seems Arnold finally memorized the speech without forgetting a single word! ...but what's this? It appears our favorite class is secretly being monitored! But by who? Oh, no! Not... I--I--I can't say it! This is a communist villain, who is a little, blonde, brown-eyed girl so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile that, despite having a big house of her own while still working for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, even the utterance of her skills strikes fear into the hearts of men, even for my village! The only safe way to refer to this secret agent is to simply... show her cuteness, her beautiful looks and her cute-sounding name... Mary Joy Larionova." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great Mary Joy Larionova (Russian: Мэри Джой Ларионова; tr.: Meri Džoj Larionova) is a 10-year-old Russian-American girl from Walkerville who serves as an agent for the KGB Order and was once a student who studied in Mr. Hamilton's class in the Walkerville Elementary School before World War III and the invasion of Walkerville. Before the war began, she was the smartest and the most charming kid in Mr. Hamilton's class and is the cutest and the most beautiful in the school too, thus making her the best in class and she also lives with her wealthy family, and she has her younger brother, Danny Lawson Larionova, who will later be serving for the United Red Space Command. Due to the fact that she is an agent, she is a fan of spy movies as well. As World War III enraged in her hometown and at the time of the Beacon War, she got traumatized when the Engel Reich killed some of her friends, but her parents, Rochelle Larionova and John Larionova, actually survived (and both later became members of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Senate), and so also does her classmates and her teacher when the Grand Alliance defeated the Engel Wehrmacht, including the White Fang, the Ballas and the ISIS. Soon after, she met with her new friend, Yevgeniy Motovov, a former Russian Ground Forces commander and one of the brothers of Boris Motovov and Yuri Motovov, and thus she now officially becomes part of Yevgeniy's future country that he is creating, which is called the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command in order to seek her revenge over the Engel Reich and avenge her lost friends, then she'll make Irene Engel and the rest of the Global Liberation Union pay as well. Later on, when she first met Ms. Frizzle and her class, she was shocked to see the other class wearing Magic School Bus jumpsuits, which frightened her and angered her about the violation of the Motovov Family Law Book about that skin-tight spandex jumpsuits are prohibited to presence of the the USRAC and the Motovov family, but after Yevgeniy accepted their request to stop the Nazi Union. the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the Locust Horde, Iran, Russia, China, North Korea and East Germany, including the newly-hired anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, sheand the entire army of Yevgeniy decided to give the invaders a final blow. At the end of the Beacon War with a Grand Alliance victory, the government of Vale was atempting to make her a hero, but she declines that offer, just as she was trying to collaborate with the Motovov family to make the USRAC into a real country. Soon after Ruby Rose tortured Walovlir Motovov, she increasingly became more serious and angry, then she soon went on a rage against the Grand Alliance and she would be going to destroy any at all Rubyists in the multiverse, which led to the USRAC War. In the Second Beacon War, she is one of those agents that helped analyze the weak spots of Beacon Academy in helping the Nazis, the Redcoats, the Irkens, the Locusts, the Iranians, the Russians, the Chinese, the North Koreans, the East Germans, the anime teenagers and the Tamagotchis earn their vengeful victory over those who defend the Beacon Academy once again, as ordered by the USRAC while its army are willing to help those factions at the same timef. With the invaders victorious in the Second Beacon War, she then also gets deployed into several missions that the KGB Order has ordered for her to do so to make sure that the USRAC's expansion plans have to be succeeded. In Chengdu, a Walkerville Resistance Front member, known as the Seeker, was in the harbor, ordering the Republic of Korea Navy to arrive within three to four hours, but it was delayed due to Typhoon Sanvu hitting East China, but just as the Seeker is about to head indoors, Larionova came out from the shadows, thus the Seeker was plunged into a fight, and then she slashed the Seeker's throat with her knife when she used the Seeker as a human shield, thus killing the Seeker, calling her a "Rubyist scum." The assassination of the Seeker is an order from the both USRAC Army and the People's Liberation Army. During Arnold Perlstein's speech, she was envious of Arnold Perlstein for making a speech that would humiliate the Coalition of the Red Star, so she gets hired by Werner Werman and the Werman Reich in order to make Plan MAS, a plan where the Werman Reich and the USRAC would commence the Walkerville Massacre. Soon, she was responsible for the foundation of the Walkervillian SSR, which shocked those who wanted to free the city-state and plunging into the liberation of Walkerville at the same time, then as the USRAC is defeated in that liberation, she would become loyal to Vladimir Putin, Lisa Loud and Amber in service for the Russian Federation. She was also involved in the Candy Gum Wars, the Inkwell Isle Wars, the Pasta War and more of those conflicts in the entire USRAC War in hopes that any Rubyist should be put into justice and to be punished by the USRAC, and she is famous for helping Sakharland, Duongland (as Vietnamese Sugarland at the time of the Resistance War Against Sugarland), the Werman Reich, etc. Not to mention in the invasion of Qyah, she is notorious for arresting Molly Mabray, a 10-year-old Alaska Native girl (from Molly of Denali), for serving for the United States, for having her parents run the Denali Trading Post, and worst of all, being a Rubyist, so she was arrested and her parents' trading post is shutdown by USRAC authorities, just as General Maxim Vanetsyan congratulated her for arresting Mabray for being alleged with capitalism, which she calls it inferior. While in the invasion of Bikini Bottom, Squidward Tentacles, the Supreme Leader of Cephalopodistan, gave her a new order to kill SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star for being Rubyists and take over Bikini Bottom for Cephalopodistan and the USRAC. Soon after, she gained her popularity on becoming the most successful kid agent of all time, all according to Time Magazine, and she even becomes more famous with the Viet Cong's assistance on aiding the overthrow of Ngo Dinh Diem and removing the ducanger regime in South Vietnam with Mr. Chen's help. During the invasion of Duckburg, she would go on to kill Scrooge McDuck for being a Rubyist, but she would be failed once the Army of the Republic of Vietnam stopped her from doing it so. After the USRAC War, she became redeemed to Team Magic School Bus, but despite this, she even has a love-hate relationship with those students, just as she hates those jumpsuits, and blames Ms. Frizzle and her class for being "Yankee-like." In the Carlitian War however (and as said in "The Little Match Girl" flashbacks), she remained loyal to Vladimir Putin and trusted him for all of his plans that are needed to be succeeded, then she and Putin are present at an attempted assassination on Jar-Eel in Reschensee by the Dark Lord Knight, Strerkox Motovov, Gerard Motovov and Melody Pianissima. Putin explains to Larionova the reason of the deal they were making. Jar-Eel was shot by Pianissima in the left arm and quickly gets in the car. Putin quickly drives, running over several of their own men in the process. She is then seen with Lisa, Makarov and Putin when they were ordered by Khaled Al-Asad to detonate another nuclear bomb that killed 50,000 U.S. Marines, including Sgt. Harry Yates, while standing at the safe distance as they witness the explosion. She, now with Walovlir, attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in Zakhaev International Airport. It is learnt that she, Walovlir and Yuri tried to leak information that could prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, and left for dead. Makarov, aware of Joseph Allen's presence, kills the American after the mission. She, along with all the other the comrades of the Motovov family, managed to get into the elevator that led up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and she attempted to kill Makarov with a guard (Andriyan Volkov)'s P99, but blacked out, at which point paramedics found her. After survived Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man was instilled in the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. She was "the best spy girl the USRAC ever had, not a taker of innocent lives." In the Resistance-Confederation War, she would go to serve for the USRAC once again in stopping the Global Confederation from having her country under Confederation occupation. On a New Year's Day, when a little match girl named Alexandra Artyomova just died on hypnothermia, and then suddenly, after Artyomova was soon buried in her funeral, she then got punched down the flight of stairs by Wanda Li, then she holds her at gunpoint with her M1911 pistol, demanding how she knows Vladimir Putin, Lisa Loud and Vladimir Makarov which prompts a series of flashbacks, which are then to be told earlier, and after those flashbacks Li then tells Larionova that she's bought herself some time for the time being. Before the North African Crisis, she was being trained by the Grand Alliance on improving her skills in her espionage so that she can defeat the Coalition of the Red Star for the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance.. In the siege of Kassala, she would focus on providing the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot and the Type 260 Robot some support on defeating the Nile River Coalition and the Afrika Korps. In Operation Buttertoast, she would go on to defeat the Subspace Army, the North African Patriotic Front, the NRC, Global Revolutionary Army, the Afrika Korps, the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces, the People's Liberation Army, the Redcoat Union Army, the Milice, the Tunisian Army, the Nigerian Army, the Royal Hungarian Army, the Holy Iraqi Army, the Imperial Bulgarian Army and the Algerian People's National Army), including the terrorists (led by the Boko Haram), the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, the Lambent and the Blacklight Virus, then she would fight against Tabuu as well. After the North African Crisis, she will be the pride of the USRAC and the Beleninsk Pact, and she would go on to do a lot of espionage missions the Grand Alliance has tasked for her to do what she must do, especially for the rest of the Grand Alliance too, then she'll join the Soviet Assassin Order for the Assassin Order too, then she'll continue training from her new friend, Ezio Auditore. She can wear a red hair pin on the back, a brown-and-cream ushanka (in case of colder temperatures), a Command and Conquer: Red Alert conscript uniform with a red turtleneck sweater underneath the jacket, a purple blouse T-shirt with sparkles and butterflies underneath the sweater and a red-and-black sports bra underneath the T-shirt, blue ripped jeans with leggings underneath the jeans and red panties underneath the leggings, white socks and brown boots, but she can also wear a scuba suit when doing missions underwater. She would also wield the following weapons: an AK-47, an AK-47 Combat Candy, a VSS Vintorez, a Makarov pistol, a Tokarev pistol, a P-96 pistol, a GSh-18, an MP-443 Grach, an SR-1, a PL-14/15, a Walther P99, a few of M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, an M1911 pistol, a Magpul FMG-9, a Cornershot, an MATADOR, an Armatix iP1, an M110 semi-automatic sniper system, an XM25 CDTE, a Beretta LTLX7000, a Milkor MGL, an M320 grenade launcher module, a Barrett MRAD, a StG 44, a Starstreak, an M1 Garand with a bayonet, an MP 40, a yo-yo, an MAC Mle 1950, a PAMAS G1, an Accuracy International AWM, a silenced SIG Sauer P226, an SA80, an L86A2, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Benelli M4 Super 90, a Remington 879, a silenced Accuracy International AW50, an FN Minimi, an HG 85, an FAMAS, an F1 submachine gun, an FN SCAR, a PGM Ultima Ratio, an AA-52 machine gun, an ERYX, a Browning Hi-Power, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Lance-grenade individuel Mle F1 (LGI Mle F1), a Heckler & Koch UMP, a Gewehr 98, a few of M67 grenades, an Armsel Striker, a combat knife, a Sturmpistole, a Nagant M1895, an MP-412 REX, a PSM pistol, a Stechkin APS, a SPP-1 underwater pistol, an OTs-38 Stechkin silent revolver, a PSS silent pistol, an NRS-2, a PP-91 KEDR, a Vityaz-SN, a 9A-91, an AK-12, a sawed-off shotgun, an RPG-7, an RPK, a Dragunov sniper rifle, an MAG-7, a Remington Model 870, a Glock 18, a survival knife, a few of homemade grenades, a Mauser C96, a few of Stielhandgranate, a Mosin-Nagant, a Suomi KP/-31, an Uzi, a Beretta 92, an RPK-16, a few of flashbang grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, a few of pipe bombs, a few of bile bombs, a Sana 77, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of RGN hand grenades, a katana, a Karabiner 98k, a Rheinmetall 3, a pair of Ember Frizzles, and a ballistic knife. Also, she would wield the following gadgets: a Sedgley OSS .38, a shoe with a heel transmitter, a lipstick gun, a F-21 pocket camera, a rolled-up newspaper gun, a Dead Drop Spy Bolt, a decoder, a telephone monitoring equipment set, a disappearing ink pen, a document photographing set, a glove pistol, a door key copier, a hollow coin, a "Passive Bug," coat jacket camera, a pen camera, a case-concealed AK-47, a recession cufflinks, a jacket button compass, a pair of transformable boots, a Steineck ABC Wristwatch Camera and a dart umbrella. In battle, her confidence makes her feel determined that she would be performing espionage missions that the USRAC and the KGB Order have to offer so that she can be the world's most successful agent kid in history, and then everyone would agree about it. Now she will fight for Mr. Hamilton and his class, her family, the Walkerville Elementary School, Walovlir Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Yuri Motovov, Richard Motovov, the Motovov family, the USRAC, the USRAC Army, the KGB Order, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Russian opposition, Sedova Motovov, Vasya Motovov, Eristova Motovov, Tatiana Motovov, Vasily Chuikov, Yartsev Zakhar, Team SVET, Wanda Li, Arnold Perlstein, Joseph Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, Leon Trotsky, Ho Chi Minh, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Boris Motovov, the government of the Unified Soviet Red Asault Command, Fauwan, the Southern Song Dynasty, Kidonia, Arthur Read, Francine Frensky, Alan Powers, Buster Baxter, the Obyekt 245 Robot, the Type 260 Robot, Cherno Alpha, Aleksis Kaidanovsky, Sasha Kaidanovsky, Ivan Drago, Zangief, Katarina Dombrovski, Soda Popinski, Masha, Bear, Alisa Bosconovitch, the Nekro Squad, Zayats, Volk, the Soviet Preschool Girls, Dasha Fedorovich, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Girl Union, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, Lt. Zofia, the Central Intelligence Agency, James Bond, Austin Powers, Tanya, Mr. Chen, Cuphead bosses, Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Kettle, Ms. Chalice, Cephalopodistan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Team SpongeBob, Squidward Tentacles, Shermania, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Penny Peterson, Duongland, Sakharland, the Viet Cong, the Soviet Assassin Order, the rest of the Assassin Order, Ezio Auditore, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters